THE FINAL SHOWDOWN
by irishfanficgal
Summary: No curse. When Emma finds out her parents want another baby the 8 year old misunderstands and makes a deal with our favourite imp. What happens ten years later when mother and daughter find each other? Will Emma move on and leave her new home? Or will she have a surprise of her own. Rumbelle, Swanfire, snowing. May have some language inlater chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The note

Snow and Charming lay in their bed in their palace waiting to hear the sound of their daughter's little feet. A few minutes later they hear the pitter-patter of her running feet coming down the hall and moments later the little blond blur leaps onto their bed and manages to land in between the couple. "Morning! the 8 year yells excitedly "Morning baby" Snow kisses her cheek "Sweetie Mommy and daddy have BIG news for you We are going to try have another baby!" Snow tells her thinking she'll be happy. Emma does nothing. Instead the 8 year old bites the inside of her cheek and runs away. "She'll come around sweetie. I know it. She just thinks that she'll be replaced by another baby that's all. Come tomorrow she'll be excited as hell mark my words." Charming soothes his wife. Little did they know they wouldn't have the chance tomorrow.

When Emma hears her mother call her for dinner she call" one minute". She looks around her room and checks her rucksack. She has a few daggers, a sword some food a bow and arrow and a couple of changes of practical clothes. She begrudgingly went down to dinner. "What's the point they are going to replace me any way" she murmurs under her breath. She puts on her smiley face she didn't want them to see her cry. "Thank you chef Geller it looks very nice" Emma says in her sweetest voice giving the chef a last hug and kiss. "Thanks Emma " the chef says touched by the little girls sweetness. "Tell Mr Chandler I said hi" Emma calls as the chef goes back to the kitchen referring to her husband (Emma loves him because he's so silly). Snow and Charming watch this brief exchange hurt that Emma seems to be ignoring them. "So honey how was your day" Charming turns to Emma. "Fine I didn't do anything" she says getting panicked. Do hey know about me leaving tonight she thought. "Ok well Red will be patrolling the castle walls tonight so if you hear howls don't be scared" Snow reaches over to stroke her baby's cheek. She almost cries when she feels her flinch under her touch. "I'm done" Emma gets up. ""I'm going to bed goodnight" giving them both a tight hug and kiss on the cheek she runs away.

Emma runs down the servant's passage. As she gets out the door to go to the hole in the wall she bumps into Red. "Emma what are you doing out here so late?" her godmother asks. "Mommy said to go into her. Actually will you bring her to my room there's something on the bed for her." "Sure sweetie where are you going now?"

"Oh I'm telling the guards you aren't patrolling tonight."

"Alright. Night honey" Red kisses the little girl's cheek.

"Night" Emma runs into the night.

Emma keeps running. Running away from the castle. Away from _them. "_Need help dearie. I'm R-r-rumplestiltskin." rolling his tongue on the r. "I'd like to make you a deal" He tells Emma. "What is it" Emma knows she should be scared but somehow isn't. She feels oddly comforted by the man. "I have a son your age and he is alone in my castle with me and my wife Belle. He needs a friend." he shrugs. "What's in it for me " Emma asks her eye narrowed to slits. "You get food and shelter and you can leave whenever you like" Rumple promises. "Ok Deal" Emma takes his hand and they disappear into a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile back at the palace Red, Charming and Snow are sitting at the round table with Granny, Jiminy and the dwarves. They had found Emma's note explaining how she's leaving so they don't have to send her away. And how much she loves them and how she hopes the new baby will be good enough for them. Granny had an arm around red and snow while Charming stared at the ceiling tears rolling down his cheeks. "How could she think we don't love her? We love her so much we want another one of her. How does she think" Snow was sobbing along with everyone else. The whole Kingdom was looking for there baby but she had ye to be found. It could only mean one thing. "RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" Charming yelled. " Yes dearie? What can I help you with now?" the imp was sitting beside dopey who jumped at the voice. "WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER?" Snow was pounding her fists on his chest. "She made a deal. I keep her safe until she's 18. With the Evil Queen coming you should be grateful by the way you should go on the run now Regina is coming and she has found a way for the two of you to be killed." Rumplestiltskin looks at Snow. "You and Emma will be reunited on her 18th birthday by the well in the woods. She will have a surprise. Don't get mad at her. "with that the imp disappeared into thin air. Snow and Charming look at each other and stand there hugging for what seems like ours. "We will get our daughter back!" Snow declared.

Emma was standing in her new bedroom with Belle. "Honey I know you're scared but I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Neither will Baelfire or Rumple. Anyway I'm now your new friend." Belle soothes the petrified child. As she hugs her she feels her relax. "Now let's go meet Bae will we?" she holds out her hand and Emma grabs it. She nods and leads her to Bae's room. Belle knocks and Baelfire opens. "Yu must be Emma. Would you like to play?" Emma forgets her nervousness straight away and runs ino the room with Bae. Belle shakes her head giggling at the two children. "And now I find my husband to show himthis" as soon as she spoke he appears and peers in. "He grins at the kids friends already. And now you" he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder causing her to squeal "and me get some alone time." With that he winks at the two giggling children who are watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2- You found us.

10 years later...

Emma woke up to the familiar sound of Bae snoring. She looked over to him and grinned making a plan in her head. Slowly she sat up (her baby bump making it extremely difficult) without making a sound and leaned over with the end of her blond hair in her hand. She started tickling his nose with it. He opened one eye and raises his eyes at her.

"You couldn't let a man sleep could ya?

"Nope. Besides we're hungry and Belle is making food."

"Well we can't have that now can we" Baelfire gives his wife a quick kiss.

"Happy Birthday sweetie" he pulls a small box out from their bedside locker. Emma raises her eyebrow but says nothing. She pulls of the deep purple velvet the box is wrapped in and opens it. She gasps. Inside is a pendant with a small swan dangling on it. There's a matching charm bracelet that held a swan, an E, a diaper, a sword and a baby's cradle. "It's beautiful." her eyes fill up . She attack him in a frenzy of kisses and hugs. "Now to take care of the hunger problem" Baelfire winks.

When Emma reaches the dining room she is dragged away into the kitchen by Belle.

"Happy birthday Emma!" she says hugging the very pregnant girl carefully.

"Thanks Belle" Emma smiles hugging her back.

"Now Rumple is away on business but he will be back later. Until then YOU will have the greatest birthday ever!" Beelle declarres handing her a book with the title _"the secret of raising children"._

"Thank you" Emma says genuinely.

"No problem. Nowhow's my favourite grandson doing?"

"Your _only_ grandson is hungry actually" Emma giggles.

"Well we'll fix that won't we" Belle place a hand lovingly on Emma belly waiting for the kick. When it comes a grin so wide you'd swear she won the lotto. With that she drags her into the dining room where she plonks her in front of table full of food. She digs in right away causing Bae to laugh. "Don't laugh! I'm pregnant! Would you like me to get your dad to teach me a spell to make you go through it" Emma asks eyebrow raised completely serious. Baelfire stops laughing straight away which causes Bella and Emma to collapse into helpless giggles. All of a sudden a whoosh of water drips from Emma's chair. "My waters!" Emma gasp. Straight away Bae picks her up and lifts her to their room while Belle gets everything they need. It hurts was all Emma kept moaning. Baelfire held her hand and attempted to comfort her. "No YOU did this to me. I hate you" Emma yells after an especially painful contraction. He knew she didn't mean it so he kept on murmuring comforting things. Belle( who had taken a midwife course when she found out Emma was expecting) was standing a the end of the bed. After around two hours which was quite short she gasped.  
"You're crowning!"

"Come on keep going honey keep going. You're doing so good."

"IT HURTS" Emma bellowed putting all her remaining energy into one final push.

Suddenly a little cry entered the air. Belle squealed. "He's gorgeous!"

"Give him to me" Emma says weakly.

Silently Belle hands him over.

"Hey lil man. Hi Henry." she cooed.

She smiled proudly when he stopped crying. Bae lets out a sob and drops his head to kiss the top of his son's. Belle slips out and bumps into Rumple. Silently they stand at the door like they did 10 years ago and watch the touching scene in front of them. Belle swore she could see tears in her husband's eyes.

A few hours later Emma puts Henry in the stroller and goes for a walk. She decides to go to the well. She could get a bucket of water for Belle as well as get some fresh air. Henry starts to whimper softly while Emma places a hand into the stroller. he tickles him under the chin causing him to grin up at her. She grins right back down to him. When he gets to the well he's surprised to see someone there. Someone she knows. Snow White found her.

"Mother" Emma regards her coolly.

"Emma!" Snow hugs her daughter close and then notices the stroller.

"You ...You're a mother" Snow asks shocked.

"And a wife. Bu my husband isn't someone you'd approve of."

"Emma why do hate me so much?"

"YOU MADE ME FEEL UNWANTED!" Emma explodes.

"We always loved you we..."

" YOU TOLD ME YOU WANTED ANOTHER BABY. TO AN 8 YEAR OLD THAT MEANS YOU DON'T LOVE THEM THAT YOU WANT A DIFFERENT CHILD" Emma roars causing Henry to cry. "Come here Henry. It's ok baby. Hush."

"I want to sort this out. Meet me and your father at Granny's diner at the edge of town tomorrow at dusk."

"I know it. unlike you surrogate dad(Emma's pet name or Rumplestiltskin) or Rumplestiltskin like you'd know him actually gives me and Bealfire his son my husband freedom"

"You married rumple's son?"

"Yeah! Now I have to get back. WE will see you tomorrow" Emma stomps off.

Snow stares after her retreating back. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Emma is furious when she gets back. Not only at her mother but at herself. She tells the family what happened ,tells Bae where they're going tomorrow. And then storms up the stairs holding a sleeping Henry in her arms.


End file.
